Hot water boiler heating systems provide a clean and comfortable source of building heat that will also keep room air most in the drier winter months. Accordingly it is the object of the invention to provide an improved and novel source of building heat in the invention, A Microwave Hot Water Boiler Heating System, in that it is new and different, in that it uses microwaves to heat water inside a water boiler tank directly with microwaves, in a pressure free environment that also circulates water in its heating tank and vacuum pumps the produced steam into a pressurized steam chamber. The steam chamber is also used for building heat and returns the cooled steam chamber water into the pressure free water tank for microwave reheating, thus making the machine more efficient.
A major problem with microwave water boiler heating is that if too much water vapor or steam condenses upon, and steam pressure builds up against the machine's microwave emitting magnetron maser it would cause it to explode and damage the entire unit.
Some of the deficiencies of other microwave energy heating systems are that they are not able to heat water or fluid at a high pressure temperature because the pressure would damage the translucent to microwave wall that is needed to protect and separate the microwave emitting apparatus and the heated water and steam so that the unit will not short circuit and break down.
Another objective of the invention is to allow for heating water in the boiler tank at high temperatures in a pressure free environment so that the magnetron maser will not be damaged and can heat the water in the tank with microwaves directly.